


意料之外

by Bittersugar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 临近打烊，你终于能得清闲了。你当然不喜欢在酒馆值晚班，太吵，太累，老板总是会把所有的垃圾都留给你。你把杯子擦干净放到酒柜上，却险些失手摔了一个。于是你战战兢兢地回头，还好，他还在，你没有吵醒他。当然，你推开吧台下面的隔板钻出来，他当然还在，那些药花了你不少钱，它们必须得起效。大约十五分钟前，你把这些药粉搅进了圣代的草莓酱里——看在上帝的份上，除了他谁还会在酒吧吃这个——他和平时一样抬手向你致意，把那凉丝丝的甜食吞进了肚子里。像是怕药效不够一样，你问他为什么看上去郁郁寡欢，还请了他几杯酒——当然，也是加过料的。五分钟前，他一头砸倒在吧台上，甚至打翻了一个空杯子。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 你/但丁 第二人称  
> 下药、睡奸，道具流，后期还有抹布  
> 总之闲着没事不要点进来  
> 点了也不要骂我  
> 当然了你骂我我也没办法

 

 

 

临近打烊，你终于能得清闲了。

 

你当然不喜欢在酒馆值晚班，太吵，太累，老板总是会把所有的垃圾都留给你。你把杯子擦干净放到酒柜上，却险些失手摔了一个。

 

于是你战战兢兢地回头，还好，他还在，你没有吵醒他。

 

当然，你推开吧台下面的隔板钻出来，他当然还在，那些药花了你不少钱，它们必须得起效。大约十五分钟前，你把这些药粉搅进了圣代的草莓酱里——看在上帝的份上，除了他谁还会在酒吧吃这个——他和平时一样抬手向你致意，把那凉丝丝的甜食吞进了肚子里。

 

像是怕药效不够一样，你问他为什么看上去郁郁寡欢，还请了他几杯酒——当然，也是加过料的。五分钟前，他一头砸倒在吧台上，甚至打翻了一个空杯子。

 

你叫了他几声，但他没反应。于是你大着胆子推了他几下，他一动不动，呼吸绵长。这不是自然的昏睡状态，你意识到，确实是药起作用了。但是你依旧很担心，毕竟他可是那个但丁。没人知道他是从哪来的，却没人真正想弄明白这点。在所有人看来，这份神秘感也是这个青年魅力的一部分。

 

有的时候，你甚至会怀疑他是不是人类。所以你从一个可疑的家伙那儿买了药，他大概是从另一个更可疑的家伙那儿买的。你观察他的行踪，甚至为了他来这儿打工。你清楚他今天接到了委托，因此他办完事，总会拿着钱到这儿来消遣一番。

 

你轻轻拍了拍他的脸——啊，这感觉就跟想象中一样好——他依旧没有反应，于是你架起他，准备把他带到他的事务所去办事。

 

是的，办事，你为了他付出这么多，现在是时候该收取回报了。

 

他比你想象中要重，于是你知道了那身肌肉都不是摆设。但还好你也不差，你架起他的胳膊，环住他的腰，感受着他的热度透过布料传来。幸好他把剑放回去了，你舒了口气，不然会提前消耗掉很多体力。

 

有人说他曾经是个雇佣兵，现在在开便利屋。你搞不懂为什么他看上去这么年轻，却已经取得这般成就了。可现在他在你怀里，你忍不住感慨他的腰竟然这么细，随后又捏了几下。

 

真好。

 

事务所离酒馆不远，可带着他还是有些吃力。你听见了身后似乎有人在喊他的名字，那大概是他的仇家。但你没有理会，因为这一带对他抱有恨意的人不少，可真正敢下手的人却没有几个。

 

你踢开事务所的大门——谢天谢地他从来都不锁——费力地把他放到了沙发上。你虽然观察过外面无数次，却没怎么进来过里面。

 

屋子里很空，墙边还放着一些乐器。确实有那么几次，你看见他背着一把电吉他。

 

办公桌上堆着披萨盒和空酒瓶，还有一些杂乱无序的纸张。你有些惊奇，他究竟是怎么把自己养活的。但现在不是关心这些的事，你把身上的包放下，把注意力重新转移到他身上。若不是胸口还在微微起伏，你简直要怀疑他是不是死过去了。

 

啊，差点忘记了。

 

你撩开他的大衣，拿下了那两把威风凛凛的枪。那是两把和它们的主人一样漂亮的枪，但你小心翼翼地把它们放到了一边。

 

接着，你轻轻将他扶起来，替他脱掉了那件标志性的红色大衣。你很小心，他瘫软在你怀里，银发蹭得你的脖子痒痒的。你抬起他的胳膊，接着是另一条。他像个娃娃似的任你摆弄，呼吸喷洒在你颈边，搞得你心痒痒的。

 

大衣很重，你把它搭在沙发扶手上，接着又把男人放下。他歪着头，银发搭在英气的鼻子上。你忍不住摸了摸，接着又检查了一下发顶——它们从根开始就是银色的，奇妙。

 

接着，你把视线移到了他胸前的那根带子上。尽管这玩意实际上是个枪套，但怎么会有男人裸着身子这么穿？这太下流了，如果条件允许你甚至想拉着那玩意弹上那么几下，但不行，你现在就连喘气都不敢大声。这可太刺激了，你能感觉到裤裆里的老二硬得厉害。不过不行，可不能就这么结束这一切。

 

于是你扒下他胸前的带子，露出了小小的乳头。

 

真可爱。

 

你忍不住赞叹出声，又觉得自己真他妈是个变态。但无所谓了，你按了按那小东西，这种机会几辈子可能都不会有。

 

他依旧没什么反应，于是你大起胆子来，凑上去把那小东西含在嘴里，用舌头去刮蹭它。你当然没有冷落另一边，你伸手捏住它，开始揉搓起来，时不时地按压它直到它变得更硬。你从喉咙里发出轻笑，直到他的胳膊突然抽动了一下。

 

你猛地后撤，吓得差点儿射在裤子里。但还好，他只是动了一下——毕竟他只是睡着了而不是死了。你咒骂自己的大惊小怪，却又埋怨起他来。

 

这时候你看向他的脸，发现他眉头微微皱起，似乎是有了感觉。

 

你玩他的奶头纯粹是因为好玩，却没想到他能跟一个女人一样有了反应。没想到这么贱，你在心里嘟囔着，忍不住用指甲去刮它们。他又动了一下，但这次你没逃开。乳头被你按扁又弹起，几下过后，你明显地发现它们硬得立起来了。

 

哈，真是个小婊子。

 

他的胸肌很结实，因为胸带的缘故甚至有道沟。你还没摸过男人的胸，有点儿不知道该怎么下手。你张开指头，试探性地捏上去。和女人的柔软不同，你以为本应很硬的胸肉在他的放松状态下变得手感极佳，很有弹性。

 

你忍不住多捏了几把，他又不自在地动了动，但感觉更像是欲拒还迎。

 

最终，你还是解开了他的枪套，把这玩意轻轻扔在了地板上。你转而去看他的脸，发现他睡着了以后其实乖得很。尽管平时一副张扬跋扈的样子，但你也听过他和女人调情。跟其他雇佣兵不同，他身上有着同样可以吸引人的危险气质，却又奇异地融了一股贵气。他经常会说些可爱的话引得女孩咯咯笑，叫你更加在意起他的来历。

 

但现在，那张灵巧的小嘴就在你面前，因为你不久前请过的酒而湿润闪亮。你用指尖描绘着他的唇形，这里倒是和女人一样柔软呢。

 

你压着他的下唇，让他露出牙齿。你想你一定是疯了，竟然连他那整齐雪白的牙齿都觉得可爱极了。你捏住他削尖的下巴，让他微微张开嘴，接着把手指捅了进去。他柔软的舌头顺从地瘫在你的手指下，任由你在舌面上滑动。

 

如果记得从店里带点儿草莓酱过来就好了，你惋惜道，说不定他还会吮吸你的手指。

 

你伸进去两跟手指，朝他的喉咙进发。他又挣动了一下，脸色大概是因为难受而胀红了。于是你不再欺负他，抽出手指凑上去和他接吻。

 

往日里，总是色情地舔掉勺子里的冰淇淋的舌尖正被你勾住。你抬起他的头，好寻找一个可以把他吞得更深的角度。但现在，因为无法下咽而积累的涎水自他口中流出，像是人偶坏掉了一样呢。

 

你这么想着，亲得更加卖力了起来，毕竟这里一会儿还有其他用处呢。

 

他被你放开，那张小嘴从里到外都湿漉漉的。其实你挺想就这么切入正题的，可是又不舍得这么快。于是你把他放下，只是这次换成了侧躺的姿势。你细细地亲吻他，从锁骨到颈窝，又撩起他的头发，顺着脖子一路往上。

 

他的头发对男人来说可能有些长，又那么几次你瞧见他的额发挡住了那锐利的眼神。你伸出手，把它们别在耳后，露出了他的耳朵。

 

有那么一瞬间，你真的以为你看到的会是某种非人类的耳朵，比如精灵的尖耳什么的。

 

但没有，他的耳朵跟你的一样，但也许是因为不见光，要比其他地方白一些。你舔上去，他像是怕痒一样缩了下脖子，真是可爱的反应。于是你伸出舌头舔着他的耳廓，他微微甩了甩头，就连手指都动了动。

 

不行了不行了，你觉得自己的裤子紧得厉害，说什么都得先打出来一发才行。

 

于是你解开裤子，那根被不少床伴都称赞过的大家伙终于跳了出来。沙发上确实有些难以施展，但没办法，毕竟你可是准备在这之后就撂挑子走人，当作他被你好心地送回家、却遭遇了其他坏人的。如果送到了床上，那可就难解释喽。

 

你撸动了两下自己的老二，一手捏住他的下巴，一只手把自己送了进去。

 

因为没有刻意的吮吸，所以倒是那种令人头皮一紧的爽快感。但你还是忍不住为这湿润和温暖长舒一口气。你低下头，他闭着眼睛微微皱眉，嘴里正含着你的东西，似乎光是这个场景，就能让你立刻射出来。

 

你扶住他的头，开始抽插起来。他被你撞得时不时顶上沙发，但都没有要醒来的意思。于是你开始大胆起来，往他的喉咙插去。

 

他的鼻尖正顶着你的下腹，哪怕是在昏睡中，深喉也让他有点儿难以接受。你退出来，差点儿把阴茎也滑出来。因为你的动作，一些口水流到了他下颚上。

 

这可不行啊，你赶紧把阴茎又塞到他嘴里，这种光是看一眼就会忍不住射出来的什么的真的是太犯规了啊。你扶住他的头进入了有节律的抽插，事务所静悄悄的，只能听见一点儿水声和你自己喘息的压抑。

 

他很安静，很听话，乖乖地让你操他的嘴。

 

忍耐了这么久你终于快要到了，你想着到底该射在哪里，却不想他又抽动了一下。你猛地高潮了，精液没商量地直接射进了他嘴里，沿着舌头滑了下去。你赶紧抽出自己的老二，粘稠的白丝被牵动着挂在他唇上。你又捏开他的下巴，发现那些乳白色的浊液还好好地呆在他嘴里，而他依旧没有要醒的意思。

 

你舒了口气，转身从包里拿出了尿道棒和跳蛋，还有一瓶润滑油。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 失禁警告  
> 尿道play警告  
> 以及即将到来抹布  
> 没事不要随便点

老实讲，你对于搞一个男人并没有什么经验。如果不是他，你想你还是会惦记着香软的女人的。

 

事务所的沙发不算很大，因此他的长腿只能别扭地蜷着。你抬起他的小腿，脱掉他的一只鞋子，接着是另一只。他的裤子还算宽松，解开扣子、拉下裤链，没费多大力气就脱了下来。莫名地，你觉得有些惋惜，如果他能穿得紧点、展示身体的线条就好了。

 

他穿了一条黑色的平角内裤，而你惊奇地发现他已经半勃了。

 

你按住他的大腿，凑上去隔着布料舔了下那鼓鼓囊囊的一团。这么做完以后你又觉得有些奇怪，于是改为抬起他的双腿，让你能够跪在沙发上。你把他抬高了一点儿，让他的屁股悬在你腿上。你捏住他的臀肉，这里要比他的胸软上一些，但同样让人爱不释手。

 

你把手摸进他的底裤里，无所顾虑地揉了起来。这可能是他身上肉最多的地方，你意识到，也是最柔软的地方。

 

借着透过窗户的月光，你瞧见他排列整齐的腹肌。你突然意识到，作为一个出生入死的雇佣兵，他身上未免太干净了些。你清楚他的工作有些并不安全——酒馆是个交易的好地方——也见过他的大衣被枪打出了好几个洞的样子，但他依旧完好无损，不，是有些太好了。

 

一种莫名的恐惧从你心底滋生，他真的被药倒了吗？

 

下一秒你又放下心来，因为他了解他，他是那么高傲的一个人，如果他还醒着，那说不定会用那把大剑将你捅个对穿。

 

终于，你褪下了他的内裤。

 

他的那活甚至比你的还大，但怎么说呢，你并不意外。真正让你感到惊奇的，其实是他那里的毛竟然也是银色的。他是天生的银发，你看着他光滑的胴体，愈发觉得他不是个人类。

 

你突然想起了那些跟他起过冲突的混混、佣兵，似乎不管对方带了多少人，是什么身份，都没法从他那儿占些便宜。可微妙的是，在害怕之余，你有产生了一股自豪感——看看吧，他现在在我身下呢。

 

于是你握住他的阴茎，拿起了放在一旁的尿道棒。

 

这东西是根细金属棒，但老实讲，你并不知道该怎么用。不过既然叫这个名字......总之插进去就对了吧。你虽然是个变态，但还算个好人，在使用前还润滑了棒子。

 

你撸动着他的阴茎，他的大腿时不时颤动一下。他的阴茎确实站了起来，比之前更兴奋了。但你犹豫着用指甲刮着他的马眼，不确定这地方真的能容得下这根尿道棒吗。最终，你狠下心来，把棒子对准那个细小的通道插了进去。

 

哪怕涂了润滑，这地方也紧得像是处女的阴道。随着你推入的动作，他的大腿也跟着抽动起来。他的屁股还搁在你腿上，也时不时地跟着抽动。

 

他的眉头皱得更紧了，你有些不知所措。但突然，他猛地抽动一下，简直像是在弓起身子。他变得更硬了，你意识到，你可能是接触到了他的前列腺。

 

你喜欢他的这种反应，于是你把尿道棒抽出来，又插进去，反反复复。

 

他开始气息不稳，除却大腿就连指尖也时不时动动。你盯着他，发现他胸前和脸颊有些发红。啊哈，你知道了，他这是发情了，在这场他并不知道的性事中获得了快感。但你还是插得很慢，怎么说呢，都是男人，插这个地方总让你也有点儿害怕。

 

可他应该不是这么感觉的，他的那活在你手里又热又硬，似乎他喜欢被这么对待似的。

 

操，真浪啊。

 

你不再怜惜顾虑，而是选择插得更深。他那儿已经不像最开始那么紧了，但依旧能让你感觉到阻力。他抽动的幅度变大了，眉头也皱得更紧。他微微张开嘴，你看见了他还含着你之前射进去的东西。

 

这个景象让你失去了理智，一下子把尿道棒插进了一个很深的地方。

 

他突然反弓起腰，老二差点从你手里跳进去。你吓了一跳，连忙扶了他一下。你当然看出来他这是高潮了，也是，这么直接地刺激前列腺想必哪个男人都挺不住，更别提他还喝了酒。你把尿道棒拔出来，发现插入得比你想象中深多了。他的阴茎依旧在抽动，但是没吐出任何东西。

 

你有点儿害怕，该不会是玩坏了吧？

 

你试探性地撸动了几下他的阴茎，用指甲搔刮着马眼，他突然抖了一下，从小孔里喷出了液体。你猝不及防，突然明白他这是被玩失禁了。

 

但也许是之前真的被玩得太过火了，他的阴茎尽管还在难受地抽动着，却也尿不出来什么东西了。你退开一点，欣赏他身上沾着尿液的样子。你从书里看到过，以前被处以绞刑的人会因为肌肉松弛而失禁。你之前一直觉得那有点儿恶心，可现在你不这样想了。

 

你把那根湿漉漉的尿道棒放在了一旁，拿过了那个跳蛋。

 

这东西你倒是熟悉，但用在男人身上还是第一次。你扒开他的腿，露出那个幽闭的穴口。用这个地方做那事，想想还是很微妙的。你把润滑倒在手上，让手指变得滑溜溜的。

 

你先试着插进去一个指节，里面又热又紧，就是有些干涩。于是你抽出手指，抓住他的脚踝朝胸口压下去，迫使那个小洞自己打开。你拿过那瓶润滑，直接对着他的穴口挤了下去。液体是微凉的，你瞧见他瑟缩了一下。

 

还剩大半的瓶子被放到一边，你再度把手指伸了进去。这次要稍微容易了一些，于是你开始沿着内壁打转，试图把液体涂抹均匀。

 

你实在倒了太多，随着你深入的动作，还有不少液体从穴口流了出来。你又加进去一根手指，剪刀似的在甬道里开开合合。这时候，你想到男人也能通过刺激这里获得快感。他的阴茎还硬着，你猜想可能是还没射干净。于是你屈起手指开始在内壁上摸索，希望能找到那地方、好心地给予他解脱。

 

突然，像是某种膝跳反射一样，他踢了下小腿——你知道你找对了地方。

 

你抽出手指，转而捏住那枚跳蛋把它推进去。跳蛋是艳俗的粉红色，电线连着遥控器。你估摸着大概到了他的前列腺，于是推开了开关。

 

他一下子就来了反应，经受过摧残的膀胱撑不住这样的刺激，他的阴茎又开始漏尿了。你突然有些愧疚，不知道他随后几天还能不能正常排泄。大概也是因为愧疚，你替他清理了一下身上的狼狈情况。

 

屋子里静得厉害，在你们俩加重的喘息里还能听见跳蛋的嗡嗡声。

 

但怎么说呢，大概是因为他睡着了，这个过程并不如你想象中那么有趣。除了肢体的偶尔抽搐，他没能再给出更大的反应了。他的阴茎虽然很精神，但你觉得在被尿道棒玩过之后，说不定他今天没办法射出精液来了。

 

你叹了口气，把跳蛋从他体内拉出来，关掉开关放在一边。

 

虽然还有很多花样想试试，但还是抓紧时间干正事吧。你抓住他的腿，把他的膝盖压到胸口处。他很柔韧，这么个动作一点儿也不费力。虽说第一次用后入体位会比较可靠，你一边给自己的老二润滑一边想着，可你还是想看到他的脸。

 

他被你抓得往下滑了些，先前射进去的精液从嘴里流了出来。

 

你松开他的右腿，看着他裸足踩在地板上，继而扶住自己的阴茎，小心翼翼地顶了进去。他还是很紧，但你准备得还算充足，找准了角度让头部插了进去。

 

他又皱起那两道细长的银色眉毛，但依旧没有要醒的意思。于是你深吸一口气，一鼓作气地顶了进去。被紧紧包裹的快感立马让你爽到头皮发麻，而他也因为你的动作被顶得歪了下头。你注意他嘴边的混着唾液的精液，简直像个睡着了还流口水的孩子啊。

 

你得深吸几口气才能让自己不这么就射出来，但这努力微乎其微。

 

简直太爽了。

 

你小幅度地抽插起来，他也跟着你轻轻地晃动，好像在配合你一样。于是你开始有节奏地抽插起来，九浅一深，加快节奏。他的阴茎晃动着，眼前的景象和过紧的甬道都让你产生了不真实感。你抬起他一条腿架在肩膀上，前倾身子撑在他头边。你想凑上去和他接吻，最终只是亲了亲他的鼻尖。你忍不住咬了他一口，他立马反射性地夹紧了屁股。

 

你赶紧抽了一口气，险些就这么被他夹得精关失守。

 

真是个小婊子。

 

你忍住了想打他屁股的冲动，转而去舔他的耳朵。这里果然也是他的敏感地带，随着你的动作，他开始一下一下地收紧甬道。你叹了口气，看来第一回合无论如何都没办法坚持住了。于是你加快了抽插的频率，开始试探性地朝着他的敏感点撞去。约摸十几下后，你终于找对了地方。之前那种诱人的红色已经染上了他的脖颈，阴茎翘得老高，甚至流出了前液。他大概也是被你用尿道棒玩得顶敏感了，你撸动了几下，小东西还是可怜地吐着水。

 

你不再管他，转而扶住沙发做起了最后的冲刺——如果被你昔日的床伴们知道，一定会笑话你，但为了他，当秒男也无所谓了。

 

低喘声从你嘴里发出，就在你即将沉浸在绝顶的快感中之际，你突然听到了事务所的前门似乎有人在说话。

 

糟糕，你忘记锁门了。

 

听声音像是几个男人，嘴里说着不干不净的话。他垂在地上的那只腿突然蹬了一下地，阴茎射出了一些稀薄的精液，随即又开始漏水。他因为射精收缩了甬道，你毫无准备，一下子也被夹得缴械投降。

 

事务所的大门突然被人踹开，四个男人逆光站在门口。你在酒馆工作过一段时间，一下子就认出为首的男人曾经三番五次地找过他的茬。

 

你们面面相觑，而你的阴茎还插在他的屁股里。

 


End file.
